Restraint
Restraint is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Lydia begins to make connections about the bite from Peter. Jackson causes new problems for Scott and Stiles. Derek has a crisis of faith in his leadership as new alpha. Full Recap In the woods, a man and woman we’ve never seen before argue in a small house trailer. The lights go out and the man goes to investigate. Looking out the window the wife sees her husband talking to someone in a hooded sweat suit. The man points up and the kanima’s tail whips down from a tree and wraps around the man's neck pulling him off the ground. The hooded figure then points at the trailer. The man’s body is thrown through the glass and lands on the table. It is quickly pulled outside again and the kanima crawls in through the broken window. It approaches the terrified woman but seeing that she is pregnant pulls away and leaves. In the Sheriff’s office, Scott and Stiles are talking to Allison on speakerphone. Allison says that Jackson probably doesn’t know that someone is controlling him. They speculate that his transformation into the kanima causes a fugue state that causes Jackson to forget his actions. In flashbacks, we see Jackson sitting on his bed at home arms covered in blood, in the shower washing off the blood and then back in bed on what appears to be the night of the full moon. A gloved hand reaches out for Matt’s camera and the scene switches back to the present. They plan to try to explain to Jackson that he is being controlled and elicit his help in figuring out who the master might be. Sheriff Stilinski reads out the details of the restraining order Jackson secured against Scott and Stiles. They are to stay 50 feet away from him at all times. They cannot speak to him or assault or harass him physically or psychologically. Scott’s Mother and Jackson’s Father are in the room as the order is read. Once he gets his son alone, the Sheriff points out how lucky they are that Jackson isn’t pressing charges. Stiles tries to play it as though stealing the police van and locking Jackson inside was some sort of elaborate joke. Scott’s mother is equally upset. She says the restraining order is just the latest in a long line of concerning issues including Scott’s increasingly bizarre behavior, late nights and having to beg Mr. Harris to let him make up a chemistry exam. She grounds him from all activities except for work and school. She also says he can’t hang out with Stiles and tries to take away his car keys but becomes too upset to get the car key off the key ring. Scott seems ready to tell her what’s really going on. Stiles is freaking out that he shouldn’t tell and then Mrs. McCall suggests Scott’s issues may have something to do with his father and he goes along with that excuse. She says they’ll discuss it more at home. Jackson is sitting on a bench in the Sheriff’s Office still wearing the pants Stiles dressed him in last episode and the borrowed deputies coat suggesting that he’s been there the whole time. In Derek’s lair, Isaac asks why the pack needs Scott’s help in dealing with the kanima. Derek says it’s harder to kill than he thought and claims he’s not even sure who it is. He sends Erica to get the information from either Scott or Stiles. Isaac then complains that Derek had promised to teach them to shift into werewolf form at will. Derek says there hasn’t been time. He then produces large chains and metal collars. Isaac complains that if Derek locks them up during the full moon then he’ll be all alone if the hunters come. Isaac then suggests that they forget the kanima but Derek says they can’t because there was something in the way Gerard looked at it suggests that he knows something and is planning something. Derek says they have to find it first. In the school library, Allison goes to great lengths to secretly talk to Scott and Stiles. They stand on opposite sides of a book shelf and she passes an AT&T Pantech Element Tablet through the books. On it we can see the translated text from the bestiary. : “Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon’s peak. Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a master. : The Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, is used to carry out the bidding of its master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance. : The Kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it.” They discuss what this means for Jackson and decide it may have something to do with what happened to his biological parents. Allison decides to ask Jackson about it while Stiles asks Lydia. In the biology classroom, Jackson takes a snake out of its tank and allows it to crawl down his throat. Scott’s mom enters his room at home to pick up the dirty laundry. She then decides to snoop. She flings stuff out of drawers and riffles through his books. Eventually she finds a 12 pack box of condoms but when she upends it, there is only one left. Allison follows Jackson down to the locker room at School. '''She is about to enter when the door opens and Matt steps out. They talk about shoes and he invites her to a rave on Friday. She hears Jackson choking inside the locker room and enters. Jackson is naked in the shower.' He keeps her from leaving and taunts her about Scott and their relationship. He calls her a stupid bitch. He calls Scott a stupid bitch. Stiles asks Lydia about Jackson’s bio parents but she won’t tell him anything. Erica shows up and forces Stiles up against the wall claws extended. He points out the CCTV cameras and she backs off. She says she knows about Jackson’s real parents and that they are dead and buried and that she knows how they died. Stiles interest in Jackson leads Erica to believe that Jackson is the Kanima. '''In the chemistry classroom,' Scott is taking his make-up test when he hears Allison’s heart rate tick up. Mr. Harris says he can’t leave until he fills in all the answers so Scott fills in “B” for all the remaining questions. In the locker room, Jackson then says the werewolves will eventually turn on Allison and her family. She then grabs at his throat and tries to take him down but he lands on top of her. Jackson then shakes himself and seems confused as to why Allison is under him, why he is naked and what’s going on. At this moment, Scott shows up Jackson points out that he has a restraining order and Scott assures him that he is restraining himself. They fight, breaking a sink, a tile wall and knocking over several lockers. Erica and Stiles are heading to the locker room with him still trying to convince her not to tell Derek about Jackson. She confesses that she used to have a crush on Stiles but that he ignored her. They then notice water running from underneath the locker room door. At that moment, Scott is flung through the door and lands in the hall in front of Stiles. Jackson follows and continues to wrestle with Scott. Erica pulls him off and Stiles holds Scott back. Matt arrives on the scene and notices Allison’s Pantech Tablet. He picks it up, wipes away some water and sees the bestiary translation. He quickly emails it to himself. Mr. Harris shows up and gives everyone, including Matt, detention. Mrs. Argent is monitoring the CCTV feeds in the school office when Mrs. McCall shows up. She’s come to explain that Scott and Allison are still dating and are apparently sexually active. Mrs. Argent asks if the condoms might have been used with some other impressionable young girl with severely low standards. Mrs. McCall explains that Allison is the only girl Scott has ever talked about like that. Lydia and her stalker are talking by the lockers. He asks if she has plans after school and she says of course. He then asks her to meet him because he wants to show her something. He also tells her to bring the flower he gave her last episode. Detention is held in the library. Matt opens up the bestiary translation on his tablet and says the word “kanima” aloud within earshot of Allison. Scott decides that Stiles’ plan to kill Jackson now suits him just fine but his friend says they have to save him. They then speculate that Matt is the kanima’s master but then can’t find a motive that fits that theory. Jackson’s head begins to hurt. He winces in pain and asks to be excused. Mr. Harris follows him out. He heads to the locker room where he bends over the sink and stares in the mirror. The snake he swallowed earlier bursts from his eye socket and lands in the sink. Once Harris is out of the room, Stiles and Scott join Erica at her table. She says her father was the insurance examiner who worked the car accident that killed Jackson’s bio parents and that the boy will get a large settlement when he turns 18. She pulls up the accident report on her laptop. It shows that Gordon and Margaret Miller died in a single car crash on June 14, 1995. It happened on Route 23 past mile marker 2 off Old Deacon Road in Beacon Hills. Apparently, skid patterns suggested that the car swerved suddenly and the driver lost control. Both the driver and passenger were DOA at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Scott is called to the office and confronted by Mrs. Argent. She sharpens pencils in an electric sharpener while explaining that his behavior and involving Allison in the activities that led to the detention is unacceptable. She says he's lucky that she is there to explain away things like a sink being ripped from the locker room wall. She then asks if he is having sex with Allison. While she’s waiting for an answer, she sharpens a pencil down to a tiny numb. He says they’re not having sex. She removes the pencil from the sharpener, it is about an inch and a half long, and holds it up. She stares the tiny phallus for a moment before saying that she certainly hopes they are not. Back at her house, Lydia frantically looks for the flower her stalker gave her. '''She can’t find it in her room. She then goes out to the porch to look for another one but they don’t seem to grow there. She then wanders away from the house and into the woods barefoot as if in a daze. She comes upon a beautiful home and goes inside. It is deserted except for a wardrobe with a mirrored door and scattered leaves on the floor. '''Mr. Harris leaves detention but says the students must stay until all the books are shelved. He exits to the parking lot and drives off in a VW Jetta with a bumper sticker that reads,' “Imagination is more important than Knowledge – Einstein”.' In the library, 'Stiles, Allison and Scott discuss how Jackson was born after his mother died. He was delivered by c-section. They also speculate that his parents’ accident may have been murder since that would fall in line with the kanima myth. In another area of the stacks, Jackson begins hallucinating with the covers of books transforming into messages aimed at him. ''“Modern Interpretations of Greek Myths” becomes “Jackson”. “A Tale of Two Cities” ''becomes ''“Close Your Eyes Jackson” then switches to “Close Them Now”. Scott decides to go talk to Jackson but instead finds Matt unconscious on the floor with a visible scratch on the back of his neck. The kanima jumps from stack to stack over Scott’s head, crashing into light fixtures and knocking down ceiling tiles. Scott wolfs out. Jackson then lands behind Erica and incapacitates her. Jackson seems possessed, like a marionette with someone pulling the strings, as he writes on the chalkboard, “Stay out of my way or I’ll kill all of you”. He then jumps through a window and is gone. Scott finds Erica and she is in the midst of a seizure. Allison and Stiles want to take her to the hospital but she insists that they take her to Derek. Scott doesn’t want to leave Allison but she insist saying Stiles can’t carry Erica alone and she needs to stay behind to get an ambulance for Matt. He says it doesn’t feel right leaving her but she says it doesn’t mean anything. '''In the abandoned house, Lydia’s stalker shows up and they kiss. She opens her eyes and see in the mirror that she is not kissing a young man about her own age but a burned and bloodied Peter Hale. She breaks away and the realizes that she is not in an abandoned but otherwise beautiful home she is actually in the burned out shell of the Hale House. She screams and collapses against the fireplace. In Derek’s lai'''r, Erica is not recovering from the seizure so Derek breaks her arm to trigger the healing process and squeezes it bloody to get out the venom. After she is stable, she tells Stiles that he makes a good Batman. Scott and Derek talk. Scott says he’ll join Derek’s pack just long enough to capture Jackson. '''Mrs McCall is at work at the hospital. The woman we saw in the trailer has just delivered her child. She grabs Mrs. McCall’s arm and says the thing that killed her husband wasn’t human. After she leaves the room, we see the hooded figure enter and a gloved hand come down over the new mother’s mouth and nose until she is no longer able to breath and suffocates. In Hale House, Lydia realizes that she had been hallucinating every time she’d seen her stalker just as she was now hallucinating Peter Hale. In fact, she remembers that she had seen a picture of Young Peter in a trophy case at school. The hallucination of Peter explains that he knew she would be immune to the werewolf bite and that he had decided to use her as a backup plan. He says that she will be able to do one very important thing but doesn’t explain what that would be before he disappears. Lydia opens her hand and is holding a wolfsbane bloom. Under the floor at Hale House, we see Peter Hale’s body, dead and buried. Soundtrack * Oberhofer – "Haus" :: Scene: Allison in the library. * Terraplane Sun – "Get Me Golden" :: Scene: Melissa ransacks room. * Nicky Blitz – "Hawk" :: Scene: Stiles chases Erica in hall. * Dada Life – "Kick Out the Epic Mother***" :: Scene: Scott and Jackson fall out of locker room. * Stepdad – "Warrior (Jungles Part II)" :: Scene: Melissa talks with Victoria. * M83 – "Coloring the Void" :: Scene: Lydia in her room and ghostly moment in yard. * Flight Facilities – "Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix)" :: Scene: Lydia kisses JR. Gallery Lynched by Kanima.png|Lynched by Kanima tail Get her.png|Get Her! In other words stay away from Jackson.png|In other words - Stay Away From Jackson! You is in so much trouble.png|You are in so much trouble mister Spy stuff.png|Spy Stuff Translation.png|Translation Are you my mummy.png|Are you my Mummy? Nom nom nom.png|Nom Nom NOM Nice shoes.png|Nice Shoes What the hell is he doing here.png|What the hell are you doing here? Hello naked.png|Hello Naked Allison is looking down.png|Allison is looking down Naked jackson with claws.png|Naked with Claws Make up test.png|Make up test Catwoman and batman.png|Catwoman and Batman Wrastling.png|Wrasseling Detention for errbody.png|Detention for Errbody! What no magnums.png|What? No Magnums? Sweet and sour.png|Sweet and Sour The breakfast club.png|The Breakfast Club Cast the snake from thine own eye.png|Cast the serpent from thine own eye Jackson parent report 1.png|Jackson Parents Report 1 Jackson parents report 2.png|Jackson Parents Report 2 Who dat.png|Who Dat? Hey! we sees this before.png|Wait! We've seen this before! Yes you can take this as a threat.png|Yes. You can take this as a threat Gulp.png|Glup Great book.png|It's like the author is talking directly to me you know? Jack jumps over the.png|Jack jumped over the Maybe he just needs Proactiv.png|Maybe he just needs Proactiv? ERICA!.png|ERICA! O noes.png|O Noes!!! Jackson Puppet.png|Jackson Puppet Get the message.png|Get the message? Break your arm.png|First we break your arm And sqeeze.png|Then we squeeze Very jane austen.png|Very Jane Austen Extreme hale house makeover.png|Extreme Makeover: Hale House Edition Stalker look.png|Stalkery Kiss kiss.png|Kiss Kiss Something not right here.png|accurate reflection Honey I'm Home.png|Honey! I'm Home! Lydia's new boyfriend has some issues.png|Lydia's new boyfriend has some issues Wolfsbane bud.png|Wolfsbane Bloom Dead and Buried Peter Hale.png|Peter Hale Dead and Buried under Hale House Postpartum fear.png|Postpartum Fear Master Strikes.png|The Master Strikes Preview Ep7tease Category:Episodes